callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Federation War
The War against the Federation, or also known as The American War, is an ongoing military conflict that occurs during the events of Call of Duty: Ghosts. It is fought between the United States of America and the newly established Federation of the Americas. History Background Years before the war, the Middle East was wracked by multiple conflicts, culminating in the Tel Aviv War which devastated the entire region and the oil refineries, triggering a global energy crisis. Without access to a ready supply of oil, Many of the countries around the globe fell into chaos including Russia, NATO, China and India. With the United States, Russia, NATO, China and India spread thin trying to maintain order, the oil-rich South American nations of Venezuela, Brazil and Chile united to form the Federation of the Americas. This allowed them to monopolize their own resources and ruthlessly consolidate power over their neighbors. As the Federation grew, it became an aggressively expansionist superpower and diplomatic relations with the United States of America became strained, creating a new Cold War between both nations. Operation: Return to Sender In 2014, Federation General Diego Almagro, a staunch anti-American, came into power and orders all U.S. citizens in Federation territory be imprisoned or executed, a threat that immediately caught the attention of the United States government. After the killing of 20 United Nations Peacekeepers, Washington authorized Operation: Return to Sender, an invasion of the Federation with the goal of dismantling it and assassinating Almagro in Caracas. Although Almagro was successfully killed by Ghosts, the operation failed to stop the Federation itself and ultimately served to solidify tensions between the two superpowers. Over the next two years, the Federation recovers and flourished economically to moved northward, invading and conquering the countries of Central America and the Caribbean. Assault on ODIN By 2016, the United States had developed the Orbital Defense Initiative (ODIN) as a safeguard against foreign attacks. During its final tests, ODIN's command station was hijacked in a surprise attack by soldiers of the Federation, who then proceeded to target and strike America with its own kinetic weapons. The. Federation soldiers attempt target major cities across the United States including Washington D.C., so ODIN's crew scuttled the station to crash it into the ocean to prevent further rod attacks. ODIN's crew sacrifice themselves to stop it, but the kinetic rods were fired at the U.S. mainland to decimate large parts of the American southwest, resulting in an estimated 27 million casualties, crippling the defenses near the border. Believing the U.S. crippled by the strikes, the Federation launched a full scale invasion that overruns several cities along the U.S.-Mexico Border, bringing the two nations in a new conflict, but American counterattacks halted their advances, leaving the rest of the mainland free. Rorke and "LOKI" A decade later in 2026, the war between the Federation and the U.S. had been fought to a stalemate with the Americans holding their ground. Even though the front lines are stabilized among the ruins of the old American cities in the Southwest with a massive concrete wall (the "Liberty Wall") and mined no-man's land dividing American and Federation territory, the Americans have been on a defensive too long as more and more invading forces attempts to breach through the mainland. Elias had his sons, David "Hesh", and Logan Walker investigate a Federation dig site near San Diego, now a large crater after the ODIN strike ten years ago. References *According to the Call of Duty: Ghosts Strategy Guide, the campaign takes place in the year 2028. However, an in-game news program seen on a television (what level?) identifies the actual year as 2026. Category:Conflicts